Frozen Heart!
by Thewi Choi
Summary: Kyuhyun salah satu Petinggi Demon jatuh cinta dengan Yesung sang Penyihir Penggoda. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Siwon yang merupakan keturunan murni vampire. Keduanya jatuh begitu dalam pada Yesung. Tanpa mengindahkan peraturan bahwa cinta dari bangsa berbeda adalah terlarang. Sayangnya Yesung tetap pada naluri penyihirnya. Bermain dengan cinta. Hatinya masih beku. Kyusung/Yewon


**Title :** Frozen Heart

**Author** : Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: WonSung / Yewon. KyuSung

**Genre** : Fantasi, Romance

**Warning **: YAOI! TYPO parah!

**Rating** : T

**POV**: author

**Summary : **Kyuhyun salah satu Petinggi Demon jatuh cinta dengan Yesung sang Penyihir Penggoda. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Siwon yang merupakan keturunan murni vampire. Keduanya jatuh begitu dalam pada Yesung. Tanpa mengindahkan peraturan bahwa cinta dari bangsa berbeda adalah terlarang. Sayangnya Yesung tetap pada naluri penyihirnya. Bermain dengan cinta. Hatinya masih beku. Kyusung/Yewon

"Frozen Heart! © 2013 by Thewi Choi

Langit dunia itu masih gelap. Suara angin malam menderu keras saat Seorang namja tampan bersurai ikal itu menjejakkan kakinya diaspal yang hitam.

Matanya tajam mengamati keadaan tempat dia berada sekarang. Terlihat beberapa orang keluar dari pintu yang bernuansa glamour itu dengan keadaan kacau dan mabuk. Kyuhyun –si namja ikal- tersenyum miring. Bau rokok dan alkohol menguar saat orang yang sedang mabuk itu melewati Kyuhyun.

"Tidak berguna... cih, itulah kubenci dari manusia.." gumamnya pelan. Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan orang yang menggilai pesta malam.

Kyuhyun langsung disuguhi musik elektro yang keras menghentak. Suara teriakan-teriakan khas pesta malam nan liar terdengar riuh diruangan yang temaram itu. Lampu masih berkelap-kerlip tak karuan. Dan lagu yang menghentak ruangan malam itu masih saja terdengar, bahkan kini semakin keras.

"Heei, tampaan~... sendirian heoh?" sapa seorang gadis dengan pakaian super mini pada Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum menggoda seakan Kyuhyun adalah mangsanya. Kyuhyun tetap pada raut stoicnya.

"Hangatkan akuuuh...heeii~" racau gadis itu semakin menjadi. Kini tangan kecilnya mulai menggelayuti lengan Kyuhyun. Namja ikal itu tersenyum miring, lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya yang bebas dipipi gadis itu. Gadis itu menggelinjang senang saat merasakan telapak tangan besar itu ada dipipinya.

Tanpa disadarinya telapak tangan Kyuhyun perlahan memerah lalu sedikit berasap.

_Cheesss..._

"Aarkh!" teriak gadis itu sambil mendorong Kyuhyun. Gadis itu memegangi pipinya yang melepuh karena perbuatan Kyuhyun. Panas! Pipinya bagaikan baru saja dibakar. Mata cantiknya memandang aneh pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah cukup hangat" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kau demon?" lirih gadis itu. Gadis itu mendelik lalu mundur selangkah dan pergi begitu saja. Yaah, Kyuhyun memang bukan manusia. Dia adalah Demon. Dan sudah menjadi sifat dasar Demon berkawan dengan api. Kyuhyun juga yakin gadis tadi juga bukan manusia, karena dia sempat melihat luka bakar yang dibuatnya perlahan menutup. Gadis itu berasal dari bangsa vampire.

"Tumben sekali kesini?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera mendapati seorang namja berkulit putih yang menyapanya tadi. Segelas cairan biru digelas cantik nampak bertengger ditangannya.

"Kibum..."

"Apa dunia suram itu sudah terlalu membosankan? Yaah, aku sudah terlalu banyak mendapati makhluk immortal menyamar disini" sindir Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun berdecih lalu kembali menatap orang-orang yang menghentakkan badannya mengikuti irama musik. Dan matanya menajam saat menemukan seorang namja manis berambut darkred sedang menari dengan liarnya.

Kibum terkekeh.

"Kau mencari penyihir itu? Keeh..." desis Kibum sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang semakin melebarkan seringainya. Kibum segera kembali kebalik mixer DJnya, karena memang itulah penyamarannya selama didunia manusia. Bibirnya menyeringai saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai mendekati incarannya.

"Aku ambil alih..."ujar Kibum sambil menggeser posisi seorang namja yang dari tadi asik memixing lagu yang menghentak itu.

Yesung tersenyum menggoda melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera merengkuh pinggul Yesung lalu mendaratkan ciuman panas dibibir manis kisable itu.

Kibum menggeleng dari kejauhan.

Setelah melepas tautan bibirnya, Kyuhyun melirik kesebuah bar panjang. Tempat dimana terdapat seorang namja pucat berada. Namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yesungnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh saat namja pucat terlihat marah dengan apa yang lakukan Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Kau bersama vampire semalam heoh?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkatik. Yesung memutar bola matanya.

"lalu?" Ujarnya asal sambil terus saja menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama. Kyuhyun berdecak.

"kau harus membayarnya malam ini" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menarik pinggang Yesung menjauhi kerumunan itu. Menuju malam panjang yang hanya dilakukan untuk kepuasan. Yesung terkikik geli.

Namja pucat itu semakin geram. Tanpa sadar gelas cantik ditangannya retak karena ulahnya.

"Siwon-ssi, kau memecahkan gelasnya..." tegur bartender itu sambil menatap aneh Siwon.

"lebih baik dari pada aku memecahkan kepalamu" geram Siwon sambil meletakkan uang dimeja bar kemudian pergi dengan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"Ah..ehhmm... Uangnya terlalu banyak..." Bertender itu mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil terlihat berjalan berdampingan dengan seekor unicorn putih. Melewati deretan pohon tinggi dan rimbun yang ada dikanan kirinya. Dedauan berguguran seiring dengan langkah kecil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengusap leher lembut kuda bertanduk itu ketika terdengar mengeram.

"Hsss... " tenang Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu sepertinya mengerti dengan kegelisahan sang unicorn. Dan Ryeowook mengerti karena tidak lama sosok lain muncul dari balik salah satu pohon didepan Ryeowook.

Unicorn itu terlihat tidak nyaman lalu segera melarikan diri, meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan sosok tadi.

"Kau menakutinya..." ujar Ryeowook dengan wajah stoic. Yesung tersenyum mengejek lalu berjalan dengan langkah riang kearah Ryeowook.

"Kekekee... itu hanya unicorn" sahut Yesung lagi. Ryeowook mendelik.

"Dan unicorn itu jarang sekali bisa disentuh..."sungut Ryeowook sambil meninggalkan Yesung. Yesung tertawa kecil lalu menyusul sepupunya itu. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan membuat sepupunya itu kesal seperti ini.

"Kau memang penyihir termelankolis yang pernah kukenal, Wook"kata Yesung sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Ryeowook.

"kau terlalu frontal"

"Apanya?" tanya Yesung polos. Bibir merahnya tak henti-henti tersenyum lebar saat menatap langit dunianya yang mulai terembes cahaya.

"Kau sengaja bermain dengan vampire dihadapan semua petinggi diperayaan Nala. Kau pikir itu hanya akan dibiarkan seperti angin lalu. Ibu mu bahkan terkejut ketika kau berani menerima uluran tangan keturunan vampire saat itu" jelas Ryeowook sambil terus berjalan didepan Yesung. Yesung memiringkan kepalanya polos. Mengingat sepotong kejadian diperayaan Nala. Saat seorang keturunan Vampire bernama Siwon berani mengajaknya berdansa.

"Bukankah itu kebanggaan kita. Artinya makhluk dingin itu akhirnya jatuh pada pesona kaum penyihir, benar?" balas Yesung dengan yakinnya. Langkah Ryeowook terhenti. Dengan pelan dia menoleh kearah Yesung.

"Jangan bermain api dengan para petinggi" suara rendah Ryeowook membuat Yesung bungkam. Mata hitam Ryeowook tajam menusuk. Sejenak sekeliling terasa sepi. Yesung menghela nafas.

"Ketika kau dianggap akan merusak lingkaran suci, maka kau akan dihukum. Haruskah kuingatkan tidak akan ada cinta untuk kaum dari bangsa berbeda? Kau bisa saja mati"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Meski dia dan Ryeowook sering berbeda argumen dan berakhir pada pertengkaran tapi Yesung tahu sepupu yang umurnya lebih muda darinya itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku tahu. Lagi pula aku hanya ingin bermain-main"

.

.

.

"Penyihir heoh?" suara keras itu memantul didinding batu puri itu dan menggema berat. Heechul sang pelaku terlihat melipat tangannya marah sambil menatap tajam seorang namja tampan yang duduk disebuah sofa beludru.

Siwon, Orang yang tak lain adiknya itu hanya melengos bosan saat mendengar ocehan dari kakaknya yang feminim itu.

"Saat kau akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta setelah ratusan tahun, kau malah memilih seorang dari bangsa yang berbeda. Siwon, kita vampire! Kita hidup ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun, terlalu lama kita hidup untuk melihat akhir dari pasangan yang berbeda bangsa. Mereka mati! Ingat!" bentak Heechul keras. Matanya yang merah menusuk mata Siwon yang memandang kosong keluar jendela.

"Kau menyerangnya kemarin? Kau hampir membunuhnya,aku bersyukur dia masih bisa berpikir karena menolakmu waktu itu" Heechul memandang semakin marah pada adiknya itu. Sungguh dia tak menyangka bahwa Siwon benar-benar jatuh terlalu dalam kepada Yesung Si penyihir penggoda.

Masih lekang diingatan Heechul saat dia harus menerobos kedalam kamar tempat Siwon dan Yesung menghabiskan malam. Ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang asing merasuk kedalam pikirannya, dan dia semakin yakin ketika mendengar suara keras dari kamar yang disewa Siwon. Dan pemandangan dikamar itu sungguh membuatnya terperanjat.

Heechul bersumpah tak pernah melihat Siwon lepas kendali dari jiwa vampirenya seperti ini. Dan itu hanya karena Siwon tak bisa menahan dirinya dari penyihir itu. Jika saja Heechul terlambat, entah bagaimana nasib Yesung sekarang. *( Yang mau tahu baca FF saia yang judulnya SAGA!)

"sadarlaah... segera lupakan Yesung. Dan cari pasangan hidup yang layak untukmu..." Siwon berdiri lalu memandang datar Heechul.

"Jika Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa takkan pernah ada yang akan berubah." Balas Siwon sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi meninggalkan Heechul dalam ruangan yang dingin itu.

"Siwon! Bahkan dia hanya ingin bermain denganmu!" panggil Heechul namun diindahkan Siwon.

Heechul berdecih kesal lalu menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya pada sofa beludru yang diduduki Siwon tadi.

"sialan, umurnya sudah ratusan tahun tapi otaknya seperti anak kecil. Cih!" umpat Heechul.

"Mengumpat hanya akan mengotori bibir cantikmu, Chullie"bisik seorang namja bermata sipit yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum lemah lalu memejamkan matanya saat sosok yang selama ratusan tahun mendampinginya ini memeluk lehernya.

"Siwon sudah gila, Hangeng" namja yang dipanggil Hangeng itu terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap bosan ibunya yang kini duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Dengan menopangkan dagu ditangan kirinya dan kaki yang bersilang, dia memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Datanglahh..." sepatah kata dari Jaejong semakin membuat Yesung berdecih. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi melihat-lihat buku tua yang berjejer rapi dirak tak jauh dari sana hanya terkekeh geli.

"Tidak mau" jawab Yesung singkat dan padat. Ryeowook semakin ingin tertawa melihat wajah kesal Yesung.

"Jumma, apa perlu kuingatkan sihir pengubah Troll..." sahut Ryeowook mendelik, lalu menatap Ryeowook Jengkel.

"Diam kau pendek!" ketus Yesung. Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli sembari membolak-balik salah satu buku tua dari rak buku Jaejong.

"Pertemuan ini penting, Sungie. Aku mewakilkan keluarga kita padamu. Setiap keluarga dari semua bangsa juga melakukannya"

"Kenapa tidak Ryeowook saja?" elak Yesung sambil menunjuk Ryeowook yang kini sibuk terbatuk karena debu dari buku yang dipegangnya. Ryeowook mendelik ketika namanya dibawa-bawa oleh Yesung.

"Kenapa? Kau anakku. Sudah sepantasnyalah aku mewakilkannya padamu." Ryeowook tersenyum menang lalu kembali tenggelam dalam buku tua tadi.

"Paling hanya pertemuan biasa kan? Lagipula aku tak mau mati bosan disana yang mereka bahas hanya tentang gerhana, perayaan ini, peraturan itu, aku tidak mau..."

"Tidak akan membosankan. Kudengar sering terjadi cek-cok dari bangsa berbeda saat berdebat disana" sahut Ryeowook lagi. Jaejong mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Ryeowook sembari mengangkat cangkir dari meja didepannya.

"Aku sebenarnya merasa sayang melewatkan debat panas seperti itu. Hanya saja aku merasa ini sudah waktumu. Kau harus belajar sedikit, kita adalah penyihir dan tidak hidup untuk selamanya. Maka ada waktunya aku akan mati" jelas Jaejong sambil menghirup cairan teh hijau dari cangkir tadi.

Yesung menatap bosan Jaejong.

"Umma terlalu dekat dengan Ryeowook sampai ketularan jiwa melankolisnya..." sindir Yesung. Jaejong tersenyum.

"Hadiri atau kau menjadi Troll" kata final dari Jaejong membuat Yesung menghela nafas kasar.

"Benar-benar ketularan Ryeowook..." desah Yesung malas.

"Lagipula disana kau akan bertemu dengan vampire murni itu" gumam Jaejong dengan wajah stoic. Tubuh ramping dibalut gaun panjang itu beranjak. Yesung menatap datar ibunya itu.

"Maksudnya apa sih?" desis Yesung jengkel. Ryeowook menoleh.

"Jumma, aku pinjam ini" panggil Ryeowook saat Jaejong mulai menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ambil saja" sahut suara yang terdengar mulai menjauh itu.

.

.

.

Yesung menyeret langkahnya malas. Melewati koridor bernuansa abad pertengahan, menuju sebuah rungan besar tempat dimana orang-orang dari bermacam-macam bangsa berada. Kiri dan kanannya terlihat beberapa orang melintas mendahului Yesung. Yesung mendecih.

"ukhh... aku benci bau orang tua sok serius" lirihnya kesal.

"Maka seharusnya bauku membuatmu mual. Umurku 987 tahun." Sahut seorang namja tampan tepat disamping Yesung. Yesung berbalik dan menemukan wajah yang kemarin ditemuinya diperayaan Nala. Siwon.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar mual" ujar Yesung dengan wajah datar lalu mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum tipis kemudian mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yesung.

"Kukira orang sepertimu takkan mau datang kepertemuan serius seperti ini" kata Siwon lagi. Yesung memutar kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya tidak percaya mungkin?"

"yaaah, aku juga..." jawab Yesung malas. Yesung akhirnya sampai didepan pintu besar tua yang terkesan mewah. Tangan mungil itu mendorong pintu besar itu dan langsung disambut pemandangan yang menurut Yesung membosankan.

Beberapa orang petinggi terlihat duduk ditengah dengan wajah yang serius. Sedang perwakilan dari bangsa-bangsa duduk melingkar dengan arena yang semakin meninggi. Terlihat para dyriad, demon dan bangsa yang lainnya berdiskusi dengan wajah tak kalah serius.

"Oooh, aroma serius" umpat Yesung sambil mengambil tempat duduk yang paling belakang. Matanya memandang kebawah tempat dimana tempat petinggi-petinggi berada.

Siwon mengambil tempat disamping Yesung. Dan Yesung nampak tidak peduli dengan sosok tampan disampingnya itu.

Salah satu petinggi disana melirik kearah Siwon. Sepertinya kehadiran Siwon disadari oleh namja bermata sipit itu. Hangeng memandang dingin kearah Siwon. Namja yang merupakan petinggi dari bangsa vampire itu pun mendengus. Hatinya mengumpat kenapa adik iparnya itu masih saja mengejar penyihir penggoda itu.

Yesung memandang kaget pada salah satu petinggi yang ada disana. Namja itu, Yesung mengenalinya. Dia namja yang mengajaknya bermain semalam. Dia Kyuhyun, dari bangsa Demon. Yesung menggeleng tak percaya. Dia baru saja bermain dengan salah satu petinggi dari Demon. Yesung meneguk liurnya kasar.

"Kau tak tau dia adalah salah satu petinggi?" tanya Siwon seperti bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yesung. Yesung menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Kukira dia demon biasa"

"Kau saja yang bodoh..." Ujar Siwon stoic. Yesung pun menumpukan dagunya, dia hanya menjadi pendengar saja. Debat itu, debat ini. Semuanya bagai angin lalu.

"Ogre mulai menunjukkan pergerakannya. Seekor Griffin mati di Hutan Gorn, dan aku yakin itu ulah dari Ogre" sahut seorang Satyr. samar-samar Yesung mendengarnya namun matanya terlalu berat hanya untuk sekedar mendengar ocehan-ocehan berat disana. Namja manis itu pun jatuh tertidur.

"Menurut informasiku Ogre sudah mulai berkoalisi dengan para Orc. Aku tahu mereka mungkin satu rumpun tapi..." Siwon masih mendengarkan ketika matanya menangkap penyihir kesayangannya terlihat terlelap sambil bertelungkup dimejanya. Siwon tersenyum lalu menyingkirkan anak rambut Yesung lembut.

.

.

.

Yesung menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Matanya masih terlihat layu karena mengantuk. Koridor itu terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang setelah pertemuan itu berakhir. Namja manis itu terlihat terseok karena masih sangat mengantuk.

Siwon tak nampak disampingnya lagi. Karena ketika pertemuan usai Siwon ditarik oleh Hangeng. Dengan alasan Heechul ingin menemuinya. Mungkin ini adalah tipuan agar Siwon menjauh dari Yesung, terlebih saat ini petinggi-petinggi yang lain ada disekitarnya.

Yesung mempercepat langkahnya ketika dia mengenal namja yang kini mensejajari langkahnya. Bahkan setengah berlari.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tersenyum miring. Dengan satu kepakan sayap hitam Kyuhyun menghadang penyihir cantik itu. Yesung terkaget dan menatap dingin Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"Sungut Yesung. Kyuhyun kembali menyembunyikan sayap kelelawarnya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Yesung melengos. Beruntung koridor itu sudah mulai sepi.

"Harusnya aku tau dan tak bermain denganmu semalam" ujar Yesung kesal. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku petinggi?"

"Aku benci mereka..." sinis Yesung. Lalu pergi melewati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan mengikuti Yesung.

"Kau sudah lama mengenalku. Salahmu yang tidak tahu siapa aku sekarang?" sahut Kyuhyun enteng. Yesung mendesis.

"Demon bodoh. Cihh..." umpat Yesung. Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu menarik tangan Yesung sehingga tubuh itu mendarat tepat dipelukan Kyuhyun. Yesung menggeram.

"_Cave inimim.._"lirih Yesung. Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong mundur dengan kuat, menjauh dari Yesung yang entah kapan memegang tongkat sihirnya.

TBC

Kunjungi blog saia Thewi Cloudself wordpress. Ato ga search Thewi choi di google, entar ada kok blog saya. Disana biasanya saia akan memback up ff saia lebih awal. Disana udah tamat malah. Karena ini sebenarnya Cuma buat sarana promo. Ga kenapa-napa sih, saia takut dihapus sama admin sini ajah. Beberapa temen saia bilang ffnya ngilang tanpa jejak.

Udah ya, ga banyak omong kok. Review bagi yang mau. Mongoo...


End file.
